1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system power supply, and more particularly to an information handling system power supply automated de-rating for power output and thermal constraints.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Over time, information handling systems have provided increased performance as the components used to build information handling systems have increased their processing capability. For example, processors include more transistors that perform processing with greater numbers of cycles in a given time; greater amounts of random access memory (RAM) store instructions for processors with more rapid access times; and hard disk drives spin storage media at greater rates for improved write and read performance. One side effect of this improved performance is that information handling system power use has tended to increase and to have greater variability over time. For example, power consumption by a processor spikes as the processor shifts between idle and full utilization. In order to handle increased power consumption with the greater variability, manufacturers have included more robust power supplies for information handling systems, which has driven up system costs. In some instances, information handling systems that perform critical functions often include a back-up power supply so that each power supply can manage an expected maximum power output with a safety buffer, typically 20%, to ensure that the system continues operational even in the event one power supply fails.
Power supplies typically create heat as a byproduct of generation of DC power for information handling system components. Generally, the amount of heat generated as a byproduct of power supply operations increases as the amount of power output by the power supply increases. Typically, in order to avoid catastrophic failure of a power supply, each power supply includes output overcurrent protection (OCP) and ambient over temperature protection (AOTP) parameters. If the current output by the power supply or the temperature at the power supply increases beyond its fixed operational range set by either the OCP or AOTP parameters, the power supply will shut down or take other safety measures. A disadvantage of OCP and AOTP parameters is that power supplies typically have the parameters set in a fixed operational range that depends upon the information handling system in which the power supply is installed. Setting power supply AOTP and OCP constraints for use in a particular information handling system adds a design step for the manufacture of the information handling system and defines a part with constraints for the information handling system, resulting in increased design and manufacture costs. If AOTP and OCP constraints are increased to provide a buffer that allows use in multiple types of information handling systems, then power supply capabilities are typically sacrificed because performance capabilities exist beyond specified protection parameters, resulting in additional “over-engineering” that increases component prices.